Mi sueño
by Ohtori-Leonore
Summary: Preocupada por saber en donde se encuentra...Asi es como se encuentra en estos momentos Haruno Sakura..queriendo saberlo ya....oneshot SasuxSaku e.e narrado por Sakura :3


_Historia basada en un sueño que tuve..pero por obvias razones cambilos pj's a SasuxSaku .espero que sea de su agrado ,de ante mano muchas gracias por leerlo n n_

_Los personajes aqui usados no son mios...lamentablemente e.eUU_

* * *

**_Y yo..Que hago aqui?!_**

**S**entada sobre una banca en un parque,me encontraba yo...confundida y preguntándome _"Como llegue aquí?"..._esa pequeña pregunta asechaba mi cabeza, una pequeña vocecita me saco de mi transe, era una pequeña niña como de dos años, cabello y ojos negros como la misma noche,piel blanca..una niña muy linda, que me tomaba de la mano obligada a pararme.

Aun confundida, no me despegue de ella en ningún momento, procurando que no le pasara nada en los juegos, la cargue y la lleve hacia un columpio ,empezando a jugar con ella, mientras que por detrás , algo me toma por la cintura y me apega a el, ahogue un pequeño grito al ver a un hombre casi idéntico a la niña, me quede observándolo como boba. El al notar como lo miraba, sonrío de una manera muy arrogante para mi gusto, Aquel hombre era muy bien parecido, pero algo no me gustaba de esto, ya que no me soltaba para nada!, un poco nerviosa trate de alejarme de el mas algo hizo que no me moviera mas ..."_A donde vas cariño?..."-_Eso si que fue extrañoooo...gire a verlo con una sonrisa y poco nerviosa-_Este...voy a jugar con la niña .."amor!" jeje_...-Al girarme me dije a mi misma "Amor?! WTF?! Por que le dije eso D:?!"- me fui hacia donde estaba la niña ,jugaba con el columpio sola tratando de darse empuje con los pies balanceándolos de adelante hacia atrás ,la cargue y la subí a este, dándole empujes suaves desde atrás, mientras éramos observadas por ese hombre, seme hacia muy familiar...no se donde lo había visto ..., miro que la niña baja del columpio tomándome de la mano, llevándome hacia una casa gris en construcción...porque me lleva ahí?..no lo se,solamente la sigo.

Adentrándonos a la casa, la sujeto de la mano firmemente para que no corra, ella parece notarlo y me sonríe ,la imito y ambas seguimos caminando dando con un largo pasillo gris con poca iluminación, divisamos unas escaleras, al momento de ir subiendo observo la pared..en donde dice con letras blancas "_Y al morir tu maldición Será enamorarme por siempre y no poder corresponderme"..._me quede muda al leerlo...solo atine a dar vuelta ,tomando a la niña en brazos y correr hacia la puerta donde antes de salir vi en la pared que decía de nuevo en letras blancas..."_Beso_"...pero al salir por la puerta por donde habíamos entrado ambas, gire a leer de nuevo pero esta vez decía..."_Largo_" me quede mirando esas letras unos segundos, para después caminar hacia el parque donde aquel hombre ya no estaba.

La niña jalo mi mano,voltie a verla...y ella con una sonrisa en su carita me dijo _"Mamá,...donde esta papi?!"..._Ahora me quede helada...lo único que dije fue un "No se hija..."...observe hacia todos lados tratando de localizarlo...mas no podía...empecé a ver borroso, la vista se me nublaba, trate de tomar a la niña mas no podía..no la alcanzaba ,empecé a desesperarme ¡! Grite y grite y no podía!!! No escuchaba ya nada...solo mis pensamientos...de repente.Oi amuchas personas. De nuevo empecé a recuperar la vista...ahora recuerdo...iba con mi esposo, hacia la guardería a recoge a nuestra niña...Alexia ,en eso...alguien nos choco por el lado del conductor, lanzando al carro hacia una pared donde había un poste y no recuerdo mas...ahora observo como soy llevada hacia un hospital... un momento...Donde esta mi esposo?!...

Muevo mi cabeza en todas direcciones ,tratando de localizarlo con la mirada...y al momento de girar un poco la cabeza..lo veo...lleno de sangre...y muy lastimado..ahogo un grito de horror...y lo único que digo es un_.."Amor..."_ en un suave susurro que es llevado por el aire hacia el, que voltea a verme sonriendo y yendo hacia mi...,tomándome de las mejillas, atino a darme un beso en los labios..diciéndome un "_Te amo_"...al decirlo, caí en un profundo sueño... pero antes de dormir para siempre susurre a el _..."los amo...Mi Sasuke kun...y mi linda niña..."..._

* * *

_bueno e.e si esta cortito,es un Oneshot xD...Espero Reviews e.e_

_C'ya xD_


End file.
